Necromancing the Stone
Necromancing the Stone is the 109th episode of Charmed. Episode Guide Piper summons Grams for Wyatt's Wiccaning ceremony. Grams is surprised to find that he is a boy. She plans to summon every matriarch since the witch trials and warns Piper about the Necromancer, who had attacked during Patty's ceremony. A minion of the ghostly Necromancer presents him with a fairy in a glass jar -- and he has deliberately not punched holes in the lid. The fairy dies and the Necromancer absorbs her escaping spirit, becoming more solid. Jason is going to Hong Kong for the next six months and wants to take Phoebe with him. Phoebe is reluctant but Jason offers her the use of the corporate jet. Meanwhile, Paige casts a truth spell on Nate and discovers that he has no problem with her being a witch -- but the spell also reveals that he is married with children. Piper is with Grams reading the Book of Shadows on the Necromancer and finds marginal notes in Grams's handwriting. Grams tells Piper what she knows of the Necromancer -- he wants to be resurrected for good and the spirits of the Halliwell witches would be perfect for that. Grams, Piper and Paige go to the Necromancer's lair and the sisters are surprised when the Necromancer calls her "Penny" in a pleasant tone. Grams blasts him with a spell and Paige throws a potion; the Necromancer bursts into flames. Paige says he can't be vanquished but (still upset over Nate) that they had "sent his sorry male posterior back to the Spirit Realm." The minion casts a spell and the Necromancer returns, in ghostly form. He says he had once been in love with Grams. The minion tells the Necromancer about Wyatt and the Wiccaning. Meeting the Necromancer has evoked Grams's feelings about men. She is worried that a man cannot handle magic and that Wyatt will turn evil. She is unwilling to do the Wiccaning and won't even hold Wyatt. Grams argues with Piper and Phoebe. At that time, the minion shimmers in and attacks. Grams tries to fight back but he waves a hand and flips Grams backward into the arms of the Necromancer. Piper kills the minion but the Necromancer vanishes, taking Grams with him. The Necromancer tries to convince Grams to summon the matriarchs; their spirits could fully resurrect them both. The sisters are discussing what they should do. While Phoebe reads the Necromancers entry in the Book, looking for a weakness, Piper mentions the trivia about him that Grams had written on the pages. Phoebe, who once wrote trivia on Cole in the Book, suddenly realizes that Grams was the Necromancer's lover. They find the ghost-banishing spell in the Book; one must be dead to use it, but Grams is a ghost. They summon Grams, but she is under the Necromancer's spell. The Necromancer soon appears. Grams starts the spell to summon the matriarchs, but Paige says a spell to free Grams's will. Grams admits to loving the Necromancer but she loves her family more. She says the banishment spell. Jason regrets having sprung his offer to go to Hong Kong on Phoebe. Phoebe, however, at first wants to come lest she end up bitter like Grams. But when she meets Jason at the airport, she is carrying no bags. She has decided that her place is with her sisters, just for now. Grams has changed her mind about Wyatt and is willing to do the ceremony. Book of Shadows Necromancer Magical Notes *An elf has more life force than a troll. Celtic Wheel of Being *Four circles intertwined together representing the four elements all balanced all connected to each other. Potions #There is a potion to vanquish the Creeper Demon. #Grams knows of a potion Dragon root, eel skin, blood wart to banish the Necromancer back to the Spirit Realm. Powers *Paige / Orbs / Herself / Attic *Paige / Orbs / Herself / Nate's Apartment *Paige / Orbs / Herself / Nate's Apartment *Paige / Orbs / Piper / Necromancer's Lair (not seen) *GRAMS / TELEKINESIS / NECROMANCER / NECROMANCER'S LAIR *The Necromancer's Minion / Teleportation / Himself /Manor *The Necromancer's Minion / Light Darts / Piper / Manor *The Necromancer's Minion / Light Darts / Phoebe / Manor *The Necromancer / Chrono-Telekinesis / Grams / Manor *Piper / Blows Up / The Necromancer's Minion / Manor *The Necromancer / "Disappears" / Grams / Manor *The Necromancer awakens Grams in his lair. *The Necromancer attacks Grams in his lair. *The Necromancer attacks Grams in the Attic. *The Necromancer / "Appears" / Himself / Attic Spells #Paige casts the spell to Summon the Creeper Demon. #Piper casts the Spell to Summon a Ghost (Grams). #Paige casts the Truth Spell on Nate. #The Necromancer's Minion casts a spell to bring the Necromancer back from the Spirit Realm. #Phoebe casts the Spell to Summon a Ghost #Paige casts the Truth Spell on Grams. #Grams doesn't finish the Spell to Summon the Halliwell Matriarchs #Grams cast the Spell to Vanquish a Ghost. #Grams cast the Spell to Summon the Halliwell Matriarchs To Summon the Creeper Demon :Demons who dwell :in slivers of night :Uncloak his shadows :to Witch's sight. ::~Cast by Paige To Summon the Dead :Light 5 Blue Candles in a pentagram. :Hear these words :Hear my cry :Spirit from the Other Side :come to me :I summon thee :Cross now the Great Divide. ::~Cast by Piper Truth Spell :For those who want :the truth revealed :opened hearts and secrets unsealed. :from now until it's now again, :after which the memory ends. ::~Cast by Paige. To Vanquish a Ghost ::The only way to vanquish a ghost is to be a ghost yourself while you say the spell. :Ashes to ashes :Spirit to spirit :Take his soul :Banish this evil. ::~Cast by Grams Spell to Summon the Halliwell Matriarchs :I call forth from space and time, :the Matriarchs of the Halliwell Line: :Mothers, Daughters, Sisters, Friends :Our family spirit without end.;; :To gather now, in this sacred place, :and help us bring this child to grace. ::~Cast by Grams Evils #Creeper Demon #Armand, the Necromancer #The Necromancer's Minion Evils Vanquished #Creeper Demon was vanquished with a potion by Piper and Paige. #The Necromancer was banished back to the Spirit Realm by Grams, Piper, and Paige. #The Necromancer's Minion was blown up by Piper. #The Necromancer was vanquished by the Ghost Vanquishing Spell by Grams. Good Magical Creatures #Fairy Queen Magical Creatures Lost #The Necromancer consumes the life force of the Fairy Queen. thumb|300px|right|Necromancing the Stone WB Trailer Quotes Paige:(after Nate said he has a wife) ''Excuse me? '''Nate: '''Did I say wife? '''Paige: '''You're married? You never told me you were married! ______________________________________________________ '''Grams: '''Oh I'm sorry,I'm just too excited. How are you my dear?(she hugs Piper)'' '''Piper: '''Excited too. 521